Gundam Wing, Endless Hell
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Set fifteen years after the war. The Gundam Pilots are being attacked and someone who looks like Relena is running around with a gun. Who is she? and is she an enemie or a friend? (Rubbish summery but it's not too bad)
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me. It wouldn't help   
anyway, I'm so poor that I don't even have microsoft word, so please have   
pity on me. This story also has a hint of Dragonball Z storyline in it so   
once again please don't sue......Please.  
  
This is a really depressing angsty story with loads of graphic violence, so   
if you've had a bad day or if you've just eaten I wouldn't suggest it. I can   
also tell you that pregnant women & children under the age of 13 (or those   
who are just not mature enough or far to impressionable to not take this   
seriously) should not read this in case of nightmares and other consequences.  
  
SUMMERY: The Gundam Pilots are disappearing, with their famillies, one by   
one. A strange girl, who looks like Relena keeps appearing, and the Pilots   
have to figure out whos she is, but she's not making it easy.  
  
GUNDAM WING: ENDLESS HELL.  
  
Prologue.  
  
The Year is A.C. 211. The Eve Wars ended fifteen years ago & Mariemaia's Coup   
de tat was sucessfully stopped fourteen years ago. Peace has reigned supreme   
ever since. Most of the Gundam Pilots have settled down & raised their own   
famillies, but all have kept up their training and none of them not even the   
pacifist Vice-Foreign Minister have let their guards down for fear of the   
fragile peace that they have built, being shattered. All those who were   
involved with the Eve wars will never forget how hard they fought for peace   
or how much they sacrificed to get there.  
  
Zechs & Noin had come back to earth five years after they left to promote the   
Mars Terra-forming project. They have a son called Alexander (Alex for short)   
and a daughter called Shinadia (Shina for short).They settled down on earth.   
Zechs officiallly changed his name to Zechs Merquise and went back to work   
with the Preventers and only Relena called him Milliardo anymore. Alexander   
is now thirteen years old and Shinadia is ten.  
  
Duo & Hilde got married and still ran their Salvage yard. They have one son,   
Heero and four daughters, Jennifer, Carla, Hayley & Marie. Heero is now ten,   
Jennifer is eight, Carla is six, Hayley is four and Marie is two.  
  
Quatre had married Dorothy Catalonia. They have 9 children. 4 boys, Trowa,   
Duo, Heero & Wufei, & 5 girls, Marina, Serena, Brianna, Adrienne & Giselle.   
Quatre looked after his familys natural resource satellites. Trowa is now   
ten, Marina is nine, Duo is eight, Serena is seven, Heero is six, Brianna is   
five, Wufei is four, Adrienne is three and Giselle is two.  
  
Wufei & Sally Po got married and they have a son called Kale and a daughter   
called Meiran. They both still work for the Preventers (even though Wufei   
wishes she would just stay at home with the kids). Kale is now twelve and   
Meiran is ten.   
  
Trowa still works at the circus with Catherine, who is still like his sister.   
He married Midii and they have a son, Quatre and a daughter, Mariah. Quatre   
is now ten and Mariah is eight.  
  
Lady Une still works for the Preventers and looks after Mariemaia. Mariemaia   
is twenty one.  
  
Heero married Relena 5 years after the war and they have a daughter called   
Katerina. (Katie for short)Katie is now Ten.Heero works with the Preventers   
and Relena is still the Vice-Foreign Minister.This is where we are at the   
moment. With Relena & Heero and their good news.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you all liked it.  
  
KAI: You wrote a Gundam Wing fic?  
  
ME: No kidding Kai. That's why it's here.  
  
KAI: Then what the hell am I doing here? I'm a BeyBlade character.  
  
ME: You are also my muse. Stop complaining. You don't see Heero or Wufei   
complaining. *points to where Heero and Wufei are having an arm wrestle*  
  
KAI: THEY aren't complaining, because they can pick on each other for fun.  
  
ME: You do have a point. *lightbulb flashes over head* I know what to do.   
*snaps fingers. Duo appears nex to me* See. Now you can pick on Duo for fun.  
  
KAI: Well, the first thing I'm gonna do, is cut of that girly braid. *brings   
out scissors from behind back. Smirks evilly*  
  
DUO: AGGGGGGHHH!!! *see's scissors and runs, with Kai chasing him*  
  
ME: Riiiiight. Anyways, please R&R. If you have any questions, then tell me   
when you review and I'll answer them when I next update. 


	2. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER:   
  
ME: I still don't own Gundam Wing and I'm still dirt poor so please don't   
sue.  
  
*Kai's chasing Duo with the frying pan, Heero and Wufei are still having an   
arm wrestle*  
  
ME: I wish they'd stop arm wrestling. They've been doing that for hours.  
  
KAI: *stops chasing Duo* They're both too stubborn to give up.  
  
ME: Kinda like you, huh.  
  
KAI: *glares*  
  
GUNDAM WING: ENDLESS HELL.  
  
by BLADE.  
  
PART ONE.  
  
Heero and Relena sat in the the doctors office still not quite believing what   
the doctor had said. " Are you sure doctor? I mean are you absolutly positive   
that I'm... that I am..." Relena was almost speechless. " I am absolutly   
positive, Mrs Yuy. Congratulations. You will be parents in April." Heero was   
a bit shellshocked, chiefly because after Katie had been born they had tried   
for another child for 9 years but had had no luck, until now, that is. "Now,   
remember Mrs Yuy you have to be here in two weeks for your twenty week scan.   
I'm sure if you ask my secretary outside, she'll make you an appointment."   
Doctor Markson said. "Thank you Doctor." Relena said, smiling, fit to burst   
as she and Heero walked outside and made an appointment with the secretary,   
and then walked outside where Pagan sat in the car ready to drive them home.  
  
From the building across the street, a pair of huge aquamarine eyes watched   
Heero and Relena get into their car and drive away. A face (recognisable as   
Doctor J's) appeared on the videphone screen." Pilot Sword, Can you hear me?" Doctor J asked the young pilot. " I hear you loud and clear, Doctor J." the voice responded. The voice, was female, but cold like ice. She sounded like an emotionless Relena. "Hey, What's your status?" another voice piped up.This voice sounded like Duo's. The face which came into view, was also Duo's, right down to the yard long braid and the ministers collar. The young girl smiled, but only for a second, then her face was as expressionles as her voice was emotionles. "Heero and Relena just left the doctors office." The woman, known as Sword, said to the videphone. "Your mission is to follow the Gundam Pilots and make sure they are safe . If I'm right the Pilot that will need your help first is Duo Maxwell. Is your mission clear Sword?" "Crystal, Doctor J." Sword answered in the same emotionless voice.  
  
The Gundam pilots and their families would meet at the Sanq Kingdom this year   
for christmas. Which is where Duo Maxwell and his family were headed.The   
Maxwell family were waiting for Duo to lock up the fences so that they could   
drive to the shuttle port. "Duo Maxwell?" a voice asked form behind the   
braided pilot. "Who's asking?" Duo asked, ever wary as he turned around to   
face the tall man who had spoken to him. Duo took in the mans' features. He   
had straight black hair and brown eyes. He wore a crimson red shirt and black   
trousers. He wore a black armband which had a red lightning bolt as a symbol.   
"Prepare to die, Gundam pilot." The man said, pulling out a gun. Duo closed   
his in anticipation of the fatal shot that would end his life.  
  
Duo heard the shot's but he didn't feel the pain. He opened his eyes and saw   
that the man had dropped his gun, then looked at the pilots hand. The blood   
flowed from the bullet wounds in the mans hand. He was now missing a thumb   
and forefinger and there was a bullet hole straight through the middle of   
the man's hand (which had made him drop the gun) "You!" the man spat out as   
the sniper came into view. "You're Gundam pilot Sword. I've heard of your   
exploits, but you are a fool if you think that you can defeat the Red   
Lightning on your own. Even a pilot of your skill would be killed in seconds   
by the over whelming power of the Red Lightnings vast army of mobile suits."  
  
The young woman came out of the shadows that shrouded her. "Oh my God." Duo   
was almost speechless. The long honey blonde hair was tied in a pony-tail,   
She wore a pair of jeans, yellow hiking boots and a dark green vest top, but   
there was no mistaking the face for Duo. " Relena." Duo looked at the young   
girl. " Hey wait a minute," Duo thought "she looks like Relena but Relena's   
with Heero and she was still a pacifist the last time I checked so what's she   
doing here with a gun, shooting off two of this guys fingers and saving my   
life?" Duo was extremely confused. Sword smiled , it was more of a smirk   
actually. "Wait a sec... that smirk... I've seen that smirk a thousand   
times... that's Heero's smirk, the one he uses to mock his enemies. Who is   
this girl?" Duo asked himself. "Just surrender and I won't kill you. If you   
resist then you will be forced to cooperate." The girl's voice filled Duo's   
ears, so like Relena's, yet so emotionless and cold. "And if I refuse to   
cooperate with you?" the man said. "Then I shoot your kneecaps off and make   
sure that you can't ever produce any offspring. I hope that was clear enough   
for you to understand." Sword replied. Her answer was nonchalent and   
unbothered, as if what she said was " I'm going to the cinema with my friends   
on saturday." It was chilling to hear a young girl utter such a threat   
without even thinking about it.  
  
The man made a sudden move to grab his fallen gun. Sword shot his kneecaps.   
He fell on the ground, only a few inches from his gun. Sword walked towards   
the fallen man and his gun, her gun poised, should the man try to make a move   
towards his gun again. " I wouldn't do that again if I were you. I don't make   
empty threats. I've already shot out your kneecaps, you really think that I   
wouldn't go further?" Sword said. She smirked again then her face went back   
to being expressionless. "You may have captured me, and saved Duo Maxwell,   
but there will be more assasins, more men. You can't save all of them, and   
you will never be able to defeat Red Lightning by yourself."  
  
Sword shot the man again. " What did I say about resisting arrest?" Sword   
smirked. "Just give me your name, designation and number of troops. If you   
don't give me the information then you will be exterminated." Duo watched the   
man lying on the floor, bleeding profusely from his bullet wounds. "All I   
will tell you is that you cannot beat Red Lightning on your own." the man   
said. "Who said I was planning on fighting on my own?" Sword said, The smirk   
returning, She shot him through the head, his brains spattered all over the   
pavement.   
  
Duo, who had said nothing through this exchange, asked "Who are you?" "I'm   
your bodyguard." Sword replied curtly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm writing a longer chapter next time.   
  
KAI: You'd've thought that they'd stop by now. *looks at Heero and Wufei*  
  
DUO: Yeah, you would wouldn't you. *still looking at Duo and Wufei*  
  
KAI: Please R&R.  
  
DUO: And if you have any queastions, just ask Lady Blade.  
  
KAI: She DOES answer. 


End file.
